


The Legend of... 5sos?

by InsanityXRose



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, No Sex, and saddness, crossover fic, just a lot of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityXRose/pseuds/InsanityXRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the great gaming franchise 'The Legend of Zelda'. In this story, we will follow four boys born into the great tribes of Hyrule and how each inherits a dark past. In this story, we will learn how a father's lust and greed for power cast a dark shadow over one boy past and present, we also will learn how revenge over someone dear to us could be just as toxic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince of Suns and Thieves //Gerudo!Calum AU\\

Word count: 3,345

Warning: Death, gore, swearing, child trauma, and a cliffhanger that will warp into the next boy’s AU.

Summary: Inspired by the great gaming franchise _The Legend of Zelda_. In this story, we will follow a boy born into the tribe of great thieves and warriors and the second male Gerudo to live among them for another hundred years. In this story we will learn how a fathers lust and greed for power cast a dark shadow over Calum’s past, we also will learn how revenge over someone dear to us could be just as toxic. 

_In a dimension far from ours, there is a land. Rich in culture, divine in its way of life. This land was called,[Hyrule](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FHyrule&t=NWFjOWJlNTIxOGFmMzJmMTQ3NzI1ZWYxOTQ0MTM1Y2M4MjY0MmI0YixFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D). In Hyrule there were five tribes that was ruled by the five races, the[Hylians](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FHylian&t=YjZiMWQyODEzM2E2YTlkYzQ2MGZiYWExYmE2NzA0MzYyNDc0M2UyZSxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D), the [Gorons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FGoron&t=YWVmMjA4M2NmMmE5OTAzMzlkMzU5NjlmZDRmY2YyZWY1ZjdhMzA2MixFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D), [Zora’s](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FZora&t=NjQxMzVhODg4MzMxY2Q1NzI0MWI4MDhmMGNlNDQ0YTFmZWQxYjkzYSxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D), [Kokiri](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FKokiri&t=MjJkNTFkOWMwNzhjMTFmZGExZjBmMjE3ZjgwZWU0ZjlkNmUxZDkxNixFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D), and the [Gerudos](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FGerudo&t=MjVmNmVmMGQxMmZkMGIxZWM0ZDdhN2RkMWIyN2MxZmY0NzlkZTk2NSxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D). But before there were five a sixth tribe known as the [Shiekha](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FSheikah&t=MDU5YTk0NWRiNjkxYjhlYmU0OWQ4ZGNlN2M0NmMwNGNkZjViYjIyOSxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D) had existed to keep the royal family safe and the dark secrets of Hyrule at bay, but over time they became nothing but dust and extinct, there’s only a few descendants remaining now._

_These tribes were protected under the king of Hyrule himself and the royal family. It was a bond, an oath they all kept. Until one day the demon king,[Ganondorf](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FGanon%23Ocarina_of_Time&t=NmU2MTA2MzhkZThiZDlkODA0YTA5OTk1MTI4MmMzYmEyY2Y2OTJmYixFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D) was crowned king of the Gerudos, the first ever male Gerudo in a hundred years. He was a greedy and fearful man, however, he loved his wife and unborn child. A boy, the [twinrova](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FTwinrova&t=NzdlOWU1MzdhZGE1NmE2MjFlMmFhMzc4YzE1OTU5MDFmMzgwYjQ1OCxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D) predicted just as powerful as his father._

This news pleased Ganon… until he heard the catch, “but this child… This child will be the death of you, not only will he defeat you in battle but he will absorb all of your powers and dammed you to the shadow realm.” This now angered Ganon, to Ganondorf there was no one and he means NO ONE in this world that was powerful enough to defeat him. He would not let a silly little runt ruin his plans, he must kill the child. He planned his attack.

The day he got back from the nasty old witches his wife was already in labor, the drums were a roar, the trumpets sounded, the woman gathered around the fertility room to witness the young prince be born.

On that dusk the Prince of Suns and thieves was born, Calum Thomas of Gerudo Valley. It was a miraculous birth as the next boy was to be born a hundred years from now but he was a treasure. 

He was a beautiful boy, his golden brown skin shown with pride, his rich earthy eyes wide open and looked about with curiosity, his hair thick with curly dark locks, his cute smile and chubby cheeks that made him to be the most adorable baby seen. 

He was a gift sent from the goddesses. The women cooed over the baby and laughed about, he had giggled and become shy at the attention he received. These women look at their prince in the queens arms as a little brother and vowed that night to stop at nothing to protect the little prince.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fast forward to five years later, little Calum had grown to be an adorable and loving child but heavily mischievous, smart, and strong. He was able to wield a small but powerful bow like his “sisters” and ride only a pony. His sister Ikoago said he was not old enough to ride the big horses so for now his trusted pony Roga had to do. If a puzzle was handed to him he could solve it no problem. Only for candy from the market place.

As for mischievous, well let’s just say there’s more sand in the dining room then there needs to be. It was a minor setback plan to trick the guards at night so he could be able to get Roga to ride in the [desert](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FDesert_Colossus&t=OTJlOThhYzc4NzMzMGEwMDcwOTRiNGNlNTM3ZTFjNTM0MzBlZjY1YyxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D). But got him grounded instead. Fortunately, Ganon doesn’t fall for the puppy eyes, unlike Calum’s mother.

It was two nights before Calum’s 6th birthday, the boy had an upset feeling in his stomach the same feeling he had when he was four and they discovered a princess to the Zora’s had been born, well a halfling. But this was a bad feeling and he didn’t like it at all…

He woke up to screams of terror, swords clashing, and the Gerudo battle cry. Was there an intruder in the fortress?? Did the spirits from the dessert find their way in again? Calum had jumped up from the pure cotton bed and grabbed his sling shot from his bed side with the seed pouch. Opening his wooden door he was met with the horror of crimson stained walls and puddles on the floor, two or three bodies laid still on the floor not moving an inch.

His eyes had widened in fear, his sisters they were injured or better yet. Dead. He slowly crept his way down the hall quietly and swiftly like many times before, once to the rope that hung to the wall connecting to the lantern attached to the ceiling he grabbed onto it.

He grabbed onto the rope making sure to tie the seed bag to his belt and bite to sling shot so he doesn’t fall. Grabbing the rope with his other hand, Calum lifts one foot on the stoned wall and lifting his upper body to hook the back of the ankle on the rope. He then proceeds to climb the rope up to the lantern carefully to make sure he doesn’t fall.

Once he reached the lantern there was another rope that attached to the top of the lantern the connected to his favourite spying spot, it’s was like a vent that connected to the throne room. Where his mother and other sisters are. Lifting his body up to the rope Calum hears a cruel and cold-blooded voice booming down the halls, “I want that LITTLE RAT IN THE THROWN ROOM NOW AND ALIVE!!, if you two even think about touching him YOU BOTH WILL WISH YOU WERE STILL IN THAT DAMN TEMPLE!!.” Followed by a simple ‘yes master’ and ‘we will not disappoint you master’.

Calum and hung there and thought to himself ‘could that be? No it can’t be, Papa’s not like that’ he wanted to believe so hard that his father hadn’t caused this but he had to move quick in order to know the truth. So he grabbed the rope attached to the ceiling and climb it faster than the one before landing him close to the spying spot enough for Calum to jump onto the ledge and crawled through the vent in the throne room. Once he got there he slowly peered into the room and saw his father standing there with is minions and his mother standing there with her duel [Scimitar](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FScimitar&t=YTU4ZWM0ZWYwNzMzNzlhOTQ1MThjMjE1NjYxN2UxMGI0NWM0OTk0MyxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D) swords and his sisters who were ready to fight with their [glaives](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGlaive&t=YTViYjk1OTIzYThlMzM3OGM1ODg1MmZjMzE3ZWY4MWJlNWU0YzI3NCxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D). Calum had also removed the sling shot from his mouth as Ganon had spoken “[Nabooru,](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FNabooru&t=MzlkZTU1MjY5MTBlNGIzODI2YTk4OTkyYWZjMzg4Y2FmOTVmMjEzZixFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D) where is our son?”

His mother kept held of her battle state and a hard face “I’m not letting you near him Ganon, you’ve gone too far already and I will not stand on the side any further” she spoke with venom laced in her voice that dripped from her gritting teeth. She was livid, her beautiful sisters almost gone at the hands of the person she called _‘husband’._

Ganon laughed at her and her naivety “Nabooru I hope you know I have the least bit of care in the world in I have to kill you to get to our son, now tell me where he is my queen and I’ll be sure to make it quick and easy darling” Calum gasped in shock, he couldn’t believe what he just heard his own father wants to kill him? But why? Calum had begun to cry, it wasn’t enough to spark a sob but still tears built up in his eyes nonetheless. Calum went back to focusing on in the room just as the minions that his father sent looking for him came back, they were mummy like beings called [gibdos](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FGibdo&t=ZWMxYzhlZDI2YmVhOTNmNWY2MjQzN2MxMGZhOWE4MTUwMWE1OWI2YSxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D).

The one on the right spoke “Sir it seems we cannot find the boy anywhere in this building” he or it sounded a bit intimidated and scared of Ganon’s reaction. The one on the left tried to speak up and say “we even checked his room but it was emp-“ but of course, before they could even finish Ganon had already severed their heads apart.

Ganon was so deep in his rage he swore all he saw was red. “Do you understand now what will happen if I don’t find him, Nabooru?” his voice was low and sinister at this point. All Ganon cared for was to see his son laying on the floor dead. Ganon was too consumed by his lust for power he did not care if he had to kill his loved ones for it. Calum had just sat there in his spot staring at the dead, his mind wasn’t even there anymore.

He couldn’t bear to see what happened next, it was as if everything was in slow motion two women lunged at Ganon and he dodged the attacks but moved quick enough to counter strike them. The two laid on the floor, dead. Another guard charges at him but Ganon simply just grabs her neck and snaps it out of place and falls limp. He drops her and stairs at Nabooru “it’s just you and me” his voice dead as night.

Nabooru still stands firmly in place, she won’t give up. She’s the equivalent of a lioness when protecting her cubs, she’s the leader of these women, the most skilled fighter of all the Gerudo in Hyrule. “You want MY son, come and claim him first” and with that, they both proceeded to attack. While in the mists of it all Calum had sat there in horror watching the people he grew up with be murdered at the hands of a monster, but before he could witness the sad death of his mother, [Aveil ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FAveil&t=ZjJlYzEzZjljZDhkMjBjYTcyOTNkMmVjMTdhOWIwNDEzYjM5NTBlNixFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D)his mother’s second in command, turns him around to hides his face in her chest as she cooed in fright watching the scene for him.

With one stab to the heart, Nabooru took her last breath and said one last thing “My son, look at evil in the eyes and show it no mercy for when you spread your light upon it” She let go and passed in the throne room of the great Gerudo’s Fortress. Calum was sobbing in Aveil’s arms now, ‘what a pitty for this boy to grow knowing his mother had been murdered before his eyes and ears’ Aveil had thought.

It was over now, Ganon had no use to attack any more of the women here so he vanished. But this was not the end…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12 years had passed since that unforgiving night, the population was at an all-time low. Calum was 17 now and more closed off than ever, he was still a happy kid but at times he would sit up late at night in his room mostly writing his thoughts or putting on gear to ride Roga, who had grown to be a strong and fast horse over the years and his first best friend. Every now and then he would visit the grave of his mother and sisters in the desert.

The memory of that night still haunts him in his dreams. it was his personal demons and he hated it, but he swore one day he would avenge his mother and sisters. If it’s the last thing he does.

Today however a bright and sunny day, Calum was going to do a ‘job’ at the Market place in castle town. There was a milk cart coming through for the palace but the Fortress was running out of it so Calum proposed to Aveil, who was now leader until Calum is of age, if he could get the milk for them instead. Aveil had thought long and hard about it and she let him go, on one condition, he was to talk to no one and return immediately.

Of course, Calum being himself did not listen to her. Which is how he met his new friend in the first place. When packing up Roga with essentials Calum starts to have a weird feeling in him again, not the kind from that unforgiving night but the kind you have when you’ll miss something you’ve known your whole life. For Calum that was the fortress and the desert, well not so much the desert because it had plenty of spirits but rare moments that he was able to just roam freely around it.

In reality, Calum had never been outside the valley not once had he been to Hyrule field. So as a 17 year old who’s only knowledge of geographical landscaping is a whole desert, a fortress, and a shooting rage you can imagine how easily he would get lost and kind of terrified he is right now. Calum scan his eyes over the fortress and the women who held heavy guard over it. This was his home, ‘a home of dark memories, shattered to the core and nothing more than stone walls and empty treasure’ he thought as a frown dawned on his face. 

To him the treasure meant nothing, it was just décor to just brighten the place up if he’s honest. But he still took pride in finding them. He sighed sadly and turned to Roga to lightly pet her long dark mane, “maybe this trip will be good for the both of us eh Roga?” he said to her softly. 

Growing up into a teen Calum’s voice had grown softer and quitter, he didn’t like to be too loud yet that didn’t stop him from beating the best fighter here at home. He almost didn’t need his glaive, it amazed everyone how much his knowledge and strength grew each day. 

once he saddled onto Roga and made sure everything was in place he was ready to start moving to the broken bridge that connected to exit to Hyrule field and the Valley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken some time for Calum to reach the moat entrance of the market place, having gotten lost several times. But he was ready for the job and proceeded to leave Roga outside and by the water for her to drink while he geared up in a full cloak, two daggers on each side, bows and arrows, his glaive attach to his back, and some smoke bombs to make an easy exit.

Making his way pass many buildings and alley ways Calum finds himself in the middle of a busy day at the market filled with people running left and right to get the greatest deals on a variety of thing, some stands selling jewelry, some with fish, antiques, and magic potions. 

People pushing and shoving to get to different stands before they sold out of what they wanted, dogs running freely chasing each other or butter fly’s, children playing around, music being played by a shop called the Happy Mask shop. Everything looked so alive, so cheerful, and so… happy. 

Calum was in awe at everything, he’d never seen many different people in one place before living normal lives without having to take orders. He found that he liked this, but he soon snapped himself out of his trance he had a job to do and he can’t let down Aveil. 

After all he was the new gerudo king when he comes of age and marries. ‘I can’t let my self be distracted now, it will put my task in vein’ Calum put on his hard face, blocked all feelings out, and went to work. Moving quickly he went to one of the alley ways to find a quick way to the top of one of the buildings. 

Finding one at the top of the mini game shop Calum stayed there with his hood up for a while until noon. Once it hit noon he saw the cart roll through with a man and with what appears to be his son, the man stopped the cart and conversed with the dirty blond curly haired boy. 

Finding one at the top of the mini game shop Calum stayed there with his hood up for a while until noon. Once it hit noon he saw the cart roll through with a man and with what appears to be his son, the man stopped the cart and conversed with the curly haired boy.

Calum watched as the boy stood next to the cart as the man went into the [bazaar](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FBazaar_%28Ocarina_of_Time%29&t=NjFhMzVlMTMwMWNlZjljYjliZjhmYTU1NGYxYzU5ZTUzNTIzYjg2ZCxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D). Scoffing Calum rolled his eyes in annoyance, ‘great now I’ll have more trouble getting the as I’ll already do great’ he thought to himself. The boy did look clueless so maybe he will be easy to trick, Calum smirks as he has a plan in mind and gets to work.

Jumping off the building and moving swiftly through the crowds with his hood up and hands behind his cloak, he moves closer to the horse that is dragging the cart and takes one of the daggers to cut the rope. Cutting the rope on the horse successfully Calum notices the boy is too distracted by a girl to even notice that the horse is about to be scared off to the castle, ‘man this kid is seriously clueless’.

And with that, a smoke bomb was thrown down setting it off and the horses cry of fear is heard as the horse runs to the castle and the boy calls out for it, “Epona! Epona! WAIT FOR- YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THE CART” the boy runs after the horse and Calum is quick to go in the cart and take at least four jugs of milk and quickly get out before anyone can see.

But of course someone saw and called for a guard, luckily the guards were slow and Calum was fast despite carrying four glass jugs of milk to the moat where Roga was and just barely making it as the moat was starting to rise up, but Calum jumped the small gap between the land and the wood and started to pack away the milk and climbing on Rogas saddle and quickly whisking her away.

However Calum didn’t make it far until the boy with the horse was chasing after him at top speed and seemed to be pretty angry, “shit!” Calum cursed as he looked behind him at the boy and didn’t notice Roga tripping over some rocks on the field causing her to fall over before he could speed up.

Calum’s first instincts were to make sure his companion was okay as he checked her hove it turned out to be injured. Calum was in a panic as his best friend was hurt and he didn’t know how to help. Most of the time he was too busy training to know how to care for an injured horse.

The dirty blond boy stopped in front of them and got off his horse and marched over “HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TAKING SOMEONE ELSE’S STUFF YOU THIEF, I’LL HAVE YOU LOCKED UP FOR TH- Do you know how to help an injured horse?!” Calum cut the angry boy off frantically in fear and panic.

The blond boy looked dumb founded as to why this thief wanted his help but he answered anyway “Well yeah bu-” the boy was cut off again as Calum looked at him desperately.

“Then help her, please… I promise to give back some of the jugs, just please help her. She’s my best friend” The prince begged for the first time in his life out of fear of losing one of the let things he loved.

Roga is his best friend and has grown up with her since birth. He doesn’t want to lose her now. The blond boy nodded slowly and walked over to the still horse and felt around her front right hove for any broken bones, and she did.

The blond boy had offered him to take the horse and him back to the [ranch](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzeldawiki.org%2FLon_Lon_Ranch&t=OTA5YWQzZjRjNDYzMWIxYmZjOGFmMzJlZWIwMjliM2UxOTc3ZmZmYyxFU05pV2lVRA%3D%3D) up the hill for shelter until dawn. The prince agreed to this and helped the boy put the horse into the cart and sat with him in the front as they road to the ranch.

“By the way my name is Ashton” said the ranch boy as he stuck his hand out to shake Calum’s “Calum” said the prince as they shook hands “well pleasure meeting you Calum, nice job getting away back there..” and Ashton rambled on as they made their way to the ranch, ‘maybe interacting with others isn’t a bad thing after all?’ Calum had thought.

_To be continued…_

_A/N:_ wow so okay this basically the first installment to the series and I’m pretty nervous of how y’all are gonna react I worked so hard on this and I would love some feed back from everyone. Also, the first two paragraphs that are now in italics is the legend.


	2. The Last Sheikah ||Sheikah!Ashton AU||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the great gaming franchise The Legend of Zelda. This story follows a once lonely ranch boys origins as being the last descents of a Highly trained assassin tribe known as the Sheikah. But can he be the one to restore the ancient code once more? Like we said before, we will also learn how revenge over someone or something dear to us could be just as toxic.

In a dimension far from ours, there is a land. Rich in culture, divine in its way of life. This land was called, Hyrule. In Hyrule, there were five tribes that were ruled by the five races, the Hylians, the Gorons, Zora’s, Kokiri, and the Gerudos. But before there were five a sixth tribe known as the Sheikha had existed to keep the royal family safe and the dark secrets of Hyrule at bay, but over time they became nothing but dust and extinct, there are only a few descendants remaining now.

These tribes were protected under the king of Hyrule himself and the royal family. It was a bond, an oath they all kept. Until one day a civil war broke out over possession of the great gift from the goddesses, the Triforce.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It hadn’t been long since Roga was placed into intensive care with the Ranch owner’s daughter, Malon. A sweet girl nonetheless, Ashton had asked her to see if there were any fractured bones and to settle Roga in for the night. Malon had argued that the horse would likely need to stay more than just a night at the ranch. But Calum needed her back in the morning so that Aveil won’t send spies out looking for them. However, the ranch girl simply refused and settled Roga in for more than a night.

With a defeated sigh Ashton left Malon to do her job and lead Calum to the ranch house to settle into for a while. Once Ashton had shown Calum his room, a small shoe box sized room with a bed made from hay and a pillow stuffed with feathers. “It’s not much but we only use this room as a last resort option instead,” The curly blond boy said to the Gerudo. Ashton took out some matches from his pocket to light the lamp on the shelf of the room. The light cast a dim glow over the small room but it was enough to see. Calum had dropped his bags that Roga once carried on her back for him and set it by the bed.

Ashton was curious about Calum, never before had he seen someone of his skin but in male form before. He had wondered, was this brown boy a Gerudo? Or was he from another land past the forest? Calum sat on the bed and looked around the room. He had never been in a room like this before, usual it was walls made of sandstone and dried mud that plastered them in place. But never smooth white walls or visible wood holding the frame in place. Ashton moved over to the bed slowly as Calum was in his deep observation of the room, “so I guess you’ve never been in a room like this then, huh?” Ashton asked

Calum shook his head lightly then replied softly “I’ve never been anywhere that isn’t filled with sand, wilted plants or dungeons”. Calum then turned his head to meet Ashton’s curious face. Ashton knew the feeling of what he meant when Ashton was little he had never been outside the village and if he was he would have to be blindfolded to be taken to the Spirit temple. The Spirit temple, such memories, such pain and such greed.

Ashton opened his mouth to ask the brown boy a question, “Pardon me to have to ask this but where exactly are you from?” In that moment Ashton wished he hadn’t asked Calum that. Ashton wished he held his tongue, but curiosity got the best of him. He had no problem with Calum… at least until he said those words.

“Oh my apologies, I am a Gerudo from the valley.” And that’s all Ashton needed for this flash back to trigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On this day laid the darker time in Hyrulian history, the Hyrulean civil war. This day was also important to a little boy with ash coloured curly hair and red eyes in Kakoriko village, it was his birthday. Ashton was now 7 years old and happier than ever today, he would finally get to train with the rest of the young Sheikah’s in the village. To Ashton, starting your training meant that you had exit childhood and entered adulthood. To other kids, it was just a tradition. When each Sheikah child is born, a tattoo is drawn into their body as a symbol of their heritage and proud culture.

Sheikah’s are the most highly intelligent and flexible assassins in Hyrule, their main oath is to the royal family. They were trained at a young age to gain flexibility by forcing against their bodies natural growth. They were trained to kill that was the purpose, kill in the silence or die. They had a right to be feared, however, no tribe has ever been perfect and the Sheikah’s are no exception. Hyrule was in the middle of a violent civil war.

Ashton had never witnessed the casualties of war before since the village was protected by heavy magic. That was until Sheikh interlopers came about. Teaming up with the Gerudo in the civil war against the kingdom, the interlopers possessed what they call dark magic. Everyone knew about dark magic, but no one knew about dark Sheikah magic. The interlopers wanted one thing and one thing only, the Triforce.

The Triforce was a powerful source and a relic that the goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore had bestowed upon the kingdom as a gift. Once the realm was established with thriving life, the goddess Hylia was given the task of guarding and protecting the Triforce and the realm in hopes of never to be touch by the cold clutch of evil. But unlike any other force, the balance this relic holds between power, wisdom, and courage was what drew many unholy forces to its attraction. The said ability to grant the wish of the one who obtains, not caring if the one who seeks it is of good or bad intentions, it had cast a great and dark shadow of greed with the quick poison of envy over the people.

This caused the tribes to go into conflict, the Gerudos, who were seen as inferior to the kingdom. They wanted to gain the power of the Triforce… but so did the Sheikah interlopers. The interlopers will forever be known for their mass betrayal to the tribe and the king. They were rebels to the tribe, wanting the Triforce only for the power it held, they wanted to lock it away for themselves. The dark magic helped them get to the golden relic but it didn’t help them succeed. The goddesses became enraged that they would do this and thus banished the interlopers into a land filled with nothing but shadows.

But that was just one side of the story, now we watch from Ashton’s side with all the gruesome details. Like we said before, Ashton was 7 when the war occurred so how much torture could a child take?

The summer air was a sedative asset to the village, children training in the front grounds by the giant pine tree, Monks walking about and conversing with spies. Truthbearers had lingered around the village keeping a close eye, but above all nothing watched over the village more than the assassins themselves. Seems simple to say but there was a reason for it. If an assassin were to see a confrontation happen that was seen as a threat to the village they would be able to jump in and resolve the issue without and attention drawn to them.

It seemed like any other day in Kakoriko, except with the shortage of Sheikah’s. The war had been punishing and what feels to be immeasurable, but for lil Ashton, there was hope in his bright ruby eyes. You see Ashton wasn’t the typical hard-headed, lethal and straight forward Sheikah, sure he was more skilled in assassination and specialized in Magic very well and his flexibility was off the roof but Ashton was an optimist.

His smile shone brighter over the village then the warm cast of the Hylian sun could ever do, everywhere you went he easily stood out from the rest of the children with that toothy grin of his. Most of the tribe at first didn’t believe the small curly blonde was a pure blood. He was deemed as unusual, but that didn’t stop Ashton from showing his abilities to the trainers. He took pride in his work ethic and ambition, he would come home every evening and his mother would make his favourite meal as a result of putting his all into training.

But how does a child react to witnessing the slaughter of their people? Well, you go into a panic and you are scared for life. And that’s exactly what happened that day. When the clock stroke noon a raging rampage of horses and scream could be heard from the center of the village, swords clanging to another in defence.

A few remaining interlopers setting the village ablaze, children being taken from the homes and their masters. It was an act of genocide. The assassins were trying their best but the enemy was stronger, much stronger. After all, who could stop the brute woman of the Gerudo’s from unleashing the terror on those who respect the crown? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton felt the sharp stinging in his eyes go off which causes him the clutch his face. Calum becomes concerned and puts his right hand on Ashton’s back “hey are you okay? Do you think I should call Malon?” Ashton quickly shook his head ‘no’. He knew very well the spell on his eye was wearing off and that he needed to get out quickly.

Ashton stood and rubbed his eyes slightly then giggled and his hand in the air “don’t worry about it Cal, this room is really dusty so I must have got something of no worry in my eye. You settle in while I just go to wash up, yeah?” he said in an all too cheerful tone, as he walked to the door and touched the knob Calum had spoken out.

“Ashton.” Calum had said quietly to which the blonde boy turned back to him. “Thank you… for helping us”, Ashton gave Calum a small smile and left the room. He headed down the corridor slowly and made his way to the bath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crackling of burning wood and the sea of blazing red fire masking the village. Ashton was running as best as he could trying to find a hiding place. He wanted to find his mother but as he looked around all he could see was many people either being slain or dragged to a cart for prisoner purpose. Ashton thought the graveyard would be a good idea and made his way as quick as he could before he was stopped by two tall women with large dual scimitars and heavily muscled bodies.

To Ashton, they looked ferocious and monster like. He walked backwards in fear as they walked forward as if they were ready to pounce. Just then a flair of smoke goes off and the sound of punches and kicks are being thrown as Ashton cowers away in a corner with his eyes shut. Once the smoke has cleared a little, the small curly boy opens his eyes and in surprise, he sees the two women down but one silver-haired woman standing. the figure turns around a walks to him, Ashton stares in awe as she crouched in front of him looking fearless but worried for his sake. “Are you alright child?”…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Impa…” Ashton faintly whispers, he sat in the bathing room dripping with water from previously dumping the bucket over him and his clothes neatly folded on a stand. he had let the pain pass as his eyes now shine a bright scarlet colour. How could he forget her? the women that saved his life. The women that helped him seek refuge on the ranch after explaining the incident in the village. He heard she works in the castle as the princess’s protector. Well, the princess was in good hands he could say that.

But one thing’s for sure is was he able to trust Calum? Of course, the boy must be different from the others but, is it worth the risk? You were able to see it in Ashton’s face how mixed his feelings have become. Trusting the brown boy could become a mistake but it could as become the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

Ashton sighs as he decided that even though Calum is a Gerudo he will spare him the blind prejudice and make him feel at home in the ranch. After all, he needed a friend, not that Malon wasn’t a good friend but he just didn’t need to hear about her crush 95% of the day. Besides Calum look like he needs a friend too. 

A/N: Holy balls I FINALLY got it done after months of struggle. I just want this story to be a lil close to perfect for you guys so I’m sorry if it doesn’t meet your standards but I did it. Anyway’s Luke’s story will now be in progress now but be sure to give me feedback about the story and if you like it or not because serious I really need it. But I’ll leave you guys to it, BYE :). (also I will admit I am not perfect with writing but I try)


End file.
